Keeping It In Check
This is the second episode of The Walking Dead: The Ultimate Showdown. Story Ryan, Lars, and Pidge return to the lab. “We need to look for anything suspicious that could lead us to Øyvind or Dr. Masters’ other contacts in Norway,” Ryan states. “Let’s go in,” Pidge replies, “I’ve been waiting long enough.” The three of them then entered the building. As soon as they enter, a ginger-haired young man holds them at gunpoint. “What are you doing here?” the man asks. “We’re searching for information about Øyvind,” Lars answers, “Have you heard of him?” “I have some passing knowledge of him, but I don’t know where you can find information about him. My name is Nick Wilson, by the way, but you can just call me Nick,” Nick answers. “Are you going to join us?” Ryan asks, “We could always use another friend to help us out.” “I’ve got nothing better to do, so I’m fine with it,” Nick answers. “How about we head back to the lab,” Ryan states, “There’s possibly a bunch of secret documents that we can access.” “That’s great,” Lars replies. The four of them walked over to the lab. The Universe Transporter sat vacant and unused. “What’s that device?” Nick asks. “It’s Dr. Masters’ proud creation. It’s a Universe Transporter device. It can transport people and objects between realities. It can even make cartoon characters real,” Ryan answers. “That’s how I came here in the first place,” Pidge replies. “Dude? That’s rad,” Nick replies. “I know, right?” Ryan replies. Lars then walks over to a secret cabinet. “There’s a cabinet right here,” Lars states, “I think that it may have some secret documents in it.” “Then well, open it!” Ryan shouts. “Fine, I’ll open it,” Lars replies. Lars opens the safe, revealing a VHS tape. “It’s a VHS tape!” Lars shouts. “Who the hell still uses VHS?” Ryan asks. “Øyvind, probably,” Nick replies, “There’s probably a lot of information on that VHS tape pertaining to Dr. Masters’ contacts.” “Well, where can we find a VHS player?” Pidge asks. An unknown man then enters the room. “I know someone who has one,” the man answers. “Who the hell are you?” Ryan asks. “My name is Sebastian Flake,” Sebastian answers, “I have some friends who have a VHS player.” “Who are they?” Nick asks. “Their names are Robbie and Jessica Starn,” Sebastian answers, “They’re siblings who live in a junkyard. I can take you guys to them.” “Please do,” Ryan states. “Alright, let’s go,” Sebastian replies. They group members climb into Sebastian’s car as they drive off towards the Junkyard. “So, how far is this junkyard?” Nick asks. “Not far from here,” Sebastian answers, “Robbie and Jessica are really nice people. They’re also raising an orphaned boy.” “What’s the boy’s name?” Lars asks. “It’s Jeremy, Jeremy Scott,” Sebastian answers. “Okay then,” Lars replies. They then arrive at the Junkyard. “We’re here,” Sebastian states. The group then gets out of the car and they arrive at the Starn household, which is in the middle of a massive junkyard. “It’s only fitting that there would be a VHS recorder here,” Ryan states, “This place is full of junk.” “Besides the VHS recorder, there might be other items of value here,” Nick replies. The group then enters the junkyard. “I bet the VHS recorder is in their house,” Lars states. “Yes, it is,” Sebastian replies. They then walk up to the front door. Sebastian rings the doorbell. A dog is then heard barking on the other side. “Scrap, cut it out,” Robbie states, “This is Flake.” Robbie then opens the door. “Hello Flake,” Robbie states, “I see you brought friends with you.” “Yes I did,” Sebastian replies. “Well, come in. It’s better in here then out there with all those monsters running around,” Robbie states. The group then enters Robbie’s house. “It’s nice that you brought friends here, Flake,” Jessica states. “I know Jess,” Sebastian replies, “Safety in numbers and all that.” “Aw, no kids,” Jeremy states. “Don’t worry, Jeremy,” Jessica replies, “You’ll see some kids some other time.” “Do you guys have a VHS recorder by any chance?” Pidge asks. “We have one upstairs in my room,” Robbie answers, “Feel free to use it along with anything else here.” “Good,” Pidge replies. Ryan, Lars, Pidge, and Nick then walk upstairs. “I just wonder why they want to use our VHS recorder,” Robbie states. “They want to learn more about this guy named Øyvind,” Flake replies. “I hope they’re aware of the dangers they’re getting into when they find him. I heard that he had his men beat up and kidnap a young boy for an unknown reason,” Jessica states. “Yeah, Øyvind is bad news,” Flake replies. Jeremy runs off outside to play as Ryan, Lars, Pidge, and Nick walk into Robbie and Jessica’s room. “Time to put that VHS tape in,” Lars states. Nick then puts in the VHS tape. It starts playing. “Øyvind,” Dr. Masters states, “The machine is ready.” “Good Dr. Masters,” Øyvind replies, “This will please your Norweigian contacts. I didn’t fly all the way to New Jersey just to be met with failure.” “I didn’t fail you Øyvind,” Dr. Masters replies back, “I can test it right now.” “Alright, get us a test subject,” Øyvind states. Dr. Masters leaves and then walks back in with a man. “What are you going to do to me?” the man asks. “You are going to step into that machine. Where you’ll end up is another question entirely,” Dr. Masters answers. Dr. Masters then shoves the man into the machine and he turns it on. “How long will it take for him to get to the alternate dimension?” Øyvind asks. “A few more minutes Øyvind,” Dr. Masters answers, “You can’t rush science.” A half hour later, the man returns. “What was it like in the alternate universe?” Dr. Masters asks. “It was like a normal town. I met this young boy with some special powers,” the man answers. “That’s good enough,” Øyvind replies. Øyvind then shoots the man dead. “Øyvind, why did you kill him?” Dr. Masters asks. “We can’t have any witnesses, Dr. Masters,” Øyvind answers, “I’m going to go talk with our friends at the docks. We need to know more about this young boy he speaks of. Prepare more trips to that universe.” “OK, Øyvind,” Dr. Masters replies. Øyvind then leaves the room. The tape then ends. “We need to go check up on those friends Øyvind has at the docks,” Nick states. “You’re right Nick,” Lars replies. The group then heads for the front door. “Where are you guys going?” Robbie asks. “We’re headed to the docks,” Ryan answers, “Øyvind has friends there.” “Me and Flake are coming with you,” Robbie states. “Why Robbie?” Pidge asks. “You need all the firepower you can get,” Sebastian answers, “Øyvind is a very dangerous person.” “OK, I agree with you,” Nick replies. The group then leaves for the docks to find Øyvind’s friends. Cast *Nick Wilson *Robbie Starn *Jessica Starn *Jeremy Scott *Sebastian Flake *Bradley Masters (Videotape) *Ryan Bates *Lars Halvorsen *Øyvind (Videotape) *Katie Holt Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Nick Wilson. *First appearance of Robbie Starn. *First appearance of Jessica Starn. *First appearance of Jeremy Scott. *First appearance of Sebastian Flake. *First appearance of Øyvind. (Videotape)